


Making Memories

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Short Ficlet, i don't even know what to call this, just kinda a headcannon thing, maybe disappointing is the right word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to The Recollectionist to remember something good this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another very short little ficlet, but all the while I hope it is enjoyable. I just get these little flashes in my head and I'm like ahh yes. I must write that! But then I don't like to push and add things to it because I don't want to tarnish the beauty of my thoughts (I do so enough by trying to write them out). Please let me know what you think!

“Back so soon,” the man let John in against his better judgment, “Are you sure you are ready?” John just nodded politely and waited until the door was closed behind him.

“This isn’t actually about Anna,” John nervously looked around, avoiding the recollectionist’s gaze, “I want to remember something good, something personal.” John couldn’t even act surprised when the man in front of him looked like he was going to fall over. It wasn’t something even John himself was ever expecting. It was more than unfair, though, that Dorian could remember last weekend. Could replay their first kiss, them making love, whenever and wherever he wanted, but John could only try to imagine it again.

“That man is really changing you, John,” the recollectionist let a small smile grace his face before leading John to the chair. “I am not going to push you, this should be a very pleasant experience, especially compared to the past.” John seated himself in the chair like he had many times before, but this time the feelings that took over were good, he may have even felt excited, but still nervous as always. He has associated this place with pain and fear and a part of him wanted Dorian here with him, but he couldn’t let Dorian know that he wanted to come here because he was jealous.

“Ready,” John said as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. After the man set John up properly, they started the recollection process. It was rewarding as John saw the vivid scenes flash before his eyes. It was like he could smell Dorian, feel his electric warmth, taste him; all before it quickly disappeared as John was shaken awake.

“John! Stop! What are you doing? I thought you promised!” Dorian’s voice was raised as he gripped John and shook him to consciousness. The first thing John saw when he opened his eyes was the most pained look on Dorian’s face; he could have almost sworn Dorian was going to cry.

“Shh- Shh. Dee, it’s not what you think it’s ju-“

“Then what is it John? Why are you here? You told me you were done with coming here, you’re going to end up killing yourself!” Dorian was starting to panic. John could read it all over his face, in his body language.

“Babe, I swear,” John grabbed Dorian’s biceps and started soothingly rubbing them, “I came here to remember us. This past weekend. I have been so jealous all week, watching you replay things in your mind, and I want to remember it like you get to.”

John was trying so hard to convince his partner to calm down. He was being honest, soft, everything he would have never been without Dorian in his life.

“Why, though, John? Why are you jealous?” Dorian had visibly calmed and John felt him relax under his grip.

“Because. I just want to remember like you do,” John huffed out a laugh. He wanted Dorian to know he was happy, especially after getting to replay their first kiss.

“But why? We can always just make more memories, John,” Dorian looked so innocent and pouty that John had the urge to kiss right off his face, so he did.

“Okay,” John smiled, moving his hands to cup Dorian’s face, “I think I like that idea better anyway.”

John stood up, thanking the recollectionist for all he has done for him, and put back on his jacket, grabbing Dorian’s hand almost dragging him from the building.

“You really want to make some memories, don’t you?” Dorian laughed as he let John continue to drag him.

“Yep, starting right here in the car,” John smirked as he opened up the back seat motioning for Dorian to get in.


End file.
